Soldier of the Jedi
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: There is a Jedi that is not like the rest, he was a Knight at the age of 16, considered a prodigy in the art of lightsaber combat, he was trained by a group of Mandalorians in their art of war, he follows a different code than the rest. He is Ryu Hisanga
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Star Wars or any of its affiliates, they belong to George Lucas and any writer he allows, I am not one of them.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_"Radio"_

"**Force Talking**"

"Blah _blah_ blah" Language other than Basic i.e. Mando'a(Will be using it a lot) or a ships name.

_Flashback/Dream_

"In simple terms that man was the best. Not an elite, or a top ranking fighter, he just was _the_ best warrior of his kind. While we respected each Jedi we worked with none compared to Ryu Hisanaga, not Skywalker, not Yoda, not even Windu could match this man in pure unrefined combat, he was a _verd(1)_, a Mando, like us. Shame that Order 66 came down, poor _chakaare(2), _those clones never stood a chance against him."

-Unknown Clone Supercommando on Jedi Knight Ryu Hisanaga.

Chapter One: The Soldier of the Order

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple_

Yoda smiled as he watched the younglings in the nursery play with their toys and learn very basic Force manipulation through them, he often enjoyed coming down here, sometimes watching, sometimes interacting with the children, sometimes he behaved no better than the children much to the amusement and exasperation to the caretakers. He suddenly paused his musings when he felt a familiar ripple through the force '_Ah, Returned he has,_' he thought to himself as he left the nursery after bidding goodbye to the children and the caretakers '_Well, I hope he is._'

Yoda's cane tapped as he walked through the halls of the Jedi temple extending greetings to the various, Younglings, Padawans, Knights and fellow Masters making his way to the likely destination of the source of the ripple. Entering the cafeteria he looked swiftly around and spotted his target. He look quite out of place amongst the other Jedi, he was around 6'1" in height, tall for the age of Sixteen, with short militaristic brown hair with the most unique eyes Yoda has ever seen with his human species, the one on the left was jade green with golden flecks while the right was gold with green flecks and had a trio of scars running over the eye. His outfit definitely was out of place as both his tunic and cloak were missing their sleeves revealing his toned muscles and a pair of Beskar(3) armguards, Yoda knew that the armguards were bulky for a reason, for instead of carrying a traditional lightsaber this teen had integrated his lightsabers into his gauntlets, he also wore a pair of Chrushgaunt(4) Gloves to protect his hands and as a weapon, though he wasn't wearing them right then and instead of the usual pants of a Jedi he wore armored pants styled after Madalorian armor and is again made using Beskar, another small secret that Yoda was privy to was the the man also wore a vest under the tunic that has Beskar woven into it for further protection and the cloak had cortosis woven into it for protection against lightsabers. This was Jedi Knight and current Weapon Master Ryu Hisanaga.

"Go, how did you mission?" Yoda asked as he clamored up on the seat across from Ryu.

Ryu grinned at the diminutive Jedi Master "Well enough I suppose," he said "Considering that _di'kutla(5)_ governor only wanted me to run my _Jetii'kad_(6) through the protesting nobles, he saw the light in the end however." Yoda stared at him "Shortly after I 'explained' to him that I was not his personal _Kyra'mud(7)_."

Yoda chuckled softly "Aggressive you are always so," he commented teasingly "Happens I suppose, when one lives with the Mandalorians."

Ryu barked out a short laugh quickly covering his mouth to keep the food he was chewing on in. The pair continued to chat as Ryu describe how the rest of the mission went when a new pair entered the cafeteria Ryu looked up as he felt a familiar force single and grinned "Qui-gon!" He called out standing and strode over to the tall Jedi "My _vod(8)!_"

Qui-gon smiled as his friend came up to him and clapped his shoulder in greeting "Ryu it's good to see you again," he said "I've been so busy I haven't had the time to come and see you when you were free."

Ryu waved him off as the pair grabbed their food and led them to his table where Yoda was beginning to eye Ryu's _uj'alayi(9)_ and snatched it out of Yoda's reach "No touchy _ba'buir(10)_." Ryu ordered as Yoda pouted "Calista only sends me couple every month, and I ain't sharing." Qui-gon Chuckled as the younger of the pair shifted uncertainly "Is that your _ad'ika(11)?_" he asked Qui-gon.

"Yes, Obi-wan this is Ryu Hisanaga, a good friend of mine," Qui-gon introduced "Ryu this is Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet ya _ad'ika,_" Ryu said as he shook hands with Obi-wan "How's it been with Qui-gon so far?"

"It's been well sir." Obi-wan said politely causing Ryu to make a face.

"How old are ya _ad'ika?_" he asked.

"Fourteen in a couple of months sir." Obi-wan replied slightly confused.

"Then don't call me sir," Ryu ordered as the two elder Jedi watched on amused "I'm only three years older than you."

Obi-wan stared at him in surprise as Yoda and Qui-gon began to laugh "What?" he finally said "Than are you a Padawan as well?"

Ryu grinned and shook his head "Do I look like one _ad'ika?_" he asked gesturing to himself "I've been a Knight for about three quarters of a year now."

"A stir you have caused already too," Yoda added with a chuckle "Mandalorian tactics many Jedi use not."

Ryu scoffed "Ah those old _alore(12)_ are just afraid of changes." He stated as he took a bite of his cake and moaned in pleasure "I'm something that they haven't seen before so it's natural their afraid, it's sentient nature to fear the unknown."

Yoda nodded sagely before jumping out of his seat "True, that unfortunately is," he admitted before sighing deeply "off I am to oversee the Younglings training."

Ryu waved "Tell the _ad'ike _that _ba'vodu_(13) will be swinging by later." He said and Yoda tottered off before finishing the last of his cake and brushing his hands off and stood up "Good seeing ya again _vod,_ Nice meeting ya _ad'ika._" He said before he ambled off giving good natured waves and greetings to familiar people as he went.

"What language was he speaking?" Obi-wan asked as his brow furrowed in thought "I never heard anything like it."

"Mando'a," Qui-gon answered "The Mandalorians language, he picked it up when he worked with a group of Mandalorians after his Master's death, not to mention several other things."

Obi-wan looked even more confused at his Master's explanation "Aren't Padawans supposed to immediately return to the Temple after their Master's death?" he questioned in a confused tone looking at his Master intently.

"Well I think that's a story Ryu would be the best to tell," Qui-gon instructed "He wouldn't mind telling you the story, in fact he rather enjoys telling it to the Younglings as a source of inspiration, so ask him sometime."

Obi-wan nodded absently as he turned back to his food and began eating like any other teen in the Galaxy, piggishly.

_Ryu's quarters_

While most Jedi quarters are spartan in design with a few personal items that were gifts, found or made they all had a calming feel to them. Ryu's was generally accepted as not so calming type room as he had enough equipment to outfit five full Madalorian squads, in other words he could arm the entire Jedi Temple and still have enough guns to spare for a squad of army regulars. Blasters, pistols, slug throwers, vibroblades, Echani make, Mando make, Verpine make you name it he probably had it stashed somewhere in his room legal or illegal. He also had some personal knickknacks such as a picture of him standing with a Group of Mandalorians with each member of the picture wearing full Mando armor without their helmets, a stand holding his Dark green black trimmed Mando armor and a final picture of him in his Mando armor standing with his arm around the shoulder of an attractive violet eyed, red headed human female wearing white Mando armor with red trim.

Ryu yawned as he shrugged off his cloak and threw it in the general direction of his sitting area before removing his Chrushgaunts and armguards before placing them on his armor/weapons rack and changed his pants to something more comfortable. Just about to head to the 'fresher for a shower his holonet comm on his desk beeped informing him of an incoming call. He hit the receive button and immediately smiled as the red-head from the picture appeared in her armor with her helmet tucked under her arm "Calista!" he said brightly as he smiled at her "I wasn't expecting you to call till tomorrow, not that I'm complaining."

"_You better not be _ge'verd_(14),_" she replied with a sultry smile "_We got a mission starting tomorrow so I thought it be best to call ya now. Got to say I'm glad I did._" She added as her eyes swept his naked upper half as he had removed his tunic revealing his scarred chest.

Ryu grinned at her comment "Can't wait to see ya again for real _cyar'ika(15)_." He whispered softly smiling at her lovingly "To hold you in my arms and-"

"_Better stop now before I break into the Temple and rape you."_ She warned teasingly as a blush crept along her cheeks.

"Hey I wouldn't complain," Ryu protested jokingly "But then again we'd get a ton of noise complaints from my neighbors."

Calista laughed with Ryu "_Yeah that would suck, on the plus side you'd be back with us._" She countered making him smile.

"As much as I would love that, I want to try and get the order to change its views first." He said in a mix of sadness and resolve.

Calista sighed "_And I knew that from the very beginning, I'm willing to wait for those vows from you,_" she reassured "_Better not make me wait too long_ Jetii(16)."

"Yes ma'am," he replied quickly with a grin "I love you my _ka'rta(17),_ never forget that."

"_I love you too."_ She replied with a loving smile that he matched before they both signed off.

"I don't know what funnier, that she would try and break into the Temple to have sex with me, or that she would actually be able to pull it off." He said to himself as he chuckled and made his way to the shower.

_Next Day, Training/Sparring Rooms_

The next day found Ryu in the training rooms surrounded by a group of the older Younglings that were around nine years in age "Alright _ad'ike_ I want all of you to split up into groups of two, this person will be your partner for the duration of this exercise," Ryu ordered "But there is a twist to this, you have to partner with someone you barely know, or someone you dislike, don't try to fool me because I'm too smart for that."

The younglings grumbled as they did as they were told and soon they were grouped in pairs. Ryu grinned at them all as he went to each pair and cuffed their legs together with a 50cm long chain "Now you are going to be doing a two-on-two spar with an opponent of my choosing," he explained "I'll leave it to you to figure out what the point of this exercise is for."

Obi-wan and Qui-gon watched in one of the observation ports off to the side along with a few other Masters, Knights and Padawans watching as he paired the pairs off and gave them the signal to begin, Ryu walked amongst the pairs often pointing out flaws or giving pointers on a better way to use a particular style. When Qui-gon saw that the matches where slowing down he motioned for Obi-wan to follow him and entered the Arena as Ryu discussed the purpose of the exercise with the Younglings "Does one of you wish to try and explain what this exercise is for?" he asked pleasantly smiling encouragingly.

One of the younglings hesitantly raised her hand and spoke when Ryu gestured to her "Was it to get us adjusted to the fact that as Jedi we will have to work and depend on people we dislike?" she asked nervously.

"Absolutely right!" Ryu exclaimed proudly "I felt that your regular teachers don't stress this enough so I designed this training program to help you learn to trust someone you may dislike or not even know, You will be put into these situations throughout your career as a Jedi and you need to be ready for that." He smiled at the younglings "Do you have anything to add Master Qui-gon?" Ryu asked over his shoulder.

"Just that he is absolutely correct in the fact that you will work with not only your friends but your 'rivals' and people you barely know." Qui-gon agreed before pushing Obi-wan forward slightly "My apprentice has a question for you though."

Obi-wan gulped and shifted nervously while Ryu waited patiently "Well, wanted to know why you travelled with a group of Mandalorians instead of returning to the Temple after your Master died." Obi-wan explained.

Ryu smiled and made a gesture for the younglings to sit down before he sprawled onto the floor himself with Qui-gon and Obi-wan joining him shortly "Well the story begins close to two years ago when I was your age Obi-wan." Ryu explained before he launched into the story.

_Flashback_

_A fourteen year old unscarred Ryu is seen sitting beside one of the pools in the Room of a Thousand Fountains meditating wearing a regular Jedi outfit with his two lightsabers hanging from his waist as he floated in a meditative position "Ryu!" his Master Jolee Korudis shouted catching his attention, Jolee was a middle aged human male with a receding hairline to his short salt and pepper hair with Storm Grey eyes "We have a mission so get yourself ready alright?"_

_Ryu grinned up at his master "Sure thing Master." He responded easily as he slid into a standing position and jogged off to his room to collect his equipment before meeting his master in the hanger and boarding their personal ship the _Jedi's Fang_ "So what's our mission?"_

_"Recently a survey team went missing on Dxun while they were investigating a possible area where they could set up a research outpost," his master explained "They lost contact last week and asked for us to investigate."_

_Ryu nodded his forehead creased in thought "But isn't Dxun incredibly dangerous?" he asked "Because I remember researching it once out of curiosity and every source I read said that the moon was imbued with the power if the Dark side."_

_Jolee nodded "That is true," he said "Many Dark Lords were buried on Dxun by the people of Onderon, that is one of the reasons we are being sent, the Masters fear their might be a Dark Jedi there that attacked the survey team."_

_"So why send us and not a group of Knights?"_

_Jolee smiled at his apprentice's question "Simple," he replied "I'm the current Weapon Master and with you as my apprentice they believe we'd be the best suited to deal with it if the Dark Jedi attacks."_

_Ryu grinned and nodded as their ship blasted away into hyperspace._

One Week Later, Dxun

_Ryu sat at the controls of their ship as he guided the _Fang_ down to the last known coordinates of the Survey team "Looks like it's near some kind of fortress," he commented as they neared an ominous looking fortress "Do you think it's one of the Sith tombs?"_

_"I don't know," Jolee answered honestly as he stared at the imposing structure "But it's a good place to start."_

_Ryu nodded as he landed the ship at the survey base camp that was already becoming overrun by the local Fauna "Looks like they didn't just up and leave," he said looking at the team's shuttle "That also rules out raiders."_

_Jolee nodded in agreement and they disembarked from the ship both of them feeling uncomfortable as they felt the force swirl around them darkly "The air feels tainted," he commented "Be very mindful of your feelings Ryu, and remember what I taught you."_

_"There is emotion but peace as well, anger with kindness, passion with love." Ryu recited making his teacher smile "I remember Master."_

_"Good, let's go." The pair began their trek through the jungle making their way to the fortress, Jolee led the way slashing at the foliage with a machete to clear the way and make their progress slightly easier while Ryu did his best to push the creatures away using the Force. Jolee whistled when they arrived and stared up at the imposing structure "Have to hand it to the Sith though," he said "They know how to be imposing."_

_Ryu chuckled weakly at the joke as they strode up the stairs to the main entrance feeling the darkness around them growing more with each passing step, passing the wide open door they entered the main hall and immediately froze, sitting there in a pile was the dead survey team. Walking up beside them they inspected their wounds "Lightsaber wounds," Ryu declared as he pointed at one of the holes the entire area surrounding the wounds was charred and blackened "Only type of weapon to cause slashing wounds like this. Looks like the council was right, there is a Dark Jedi here."_

_Jolee nodded his agreement and motioned for Ryu to follow him, the pair made their way deeper into the fortress with Jolee leading the way until they reached what would either be the burial place or a throne room, Jolee nodded to his apprentice who delved into the Force and gathered it into his hand and started compressing it to a critical point before pushing his hands out towards the door freeing the highly compressed Force in that direction blasting the doors down with a massive concussive force(18) followed by Jolee leaping through his viridian colored blade active as he searched for the Dark Jedi and spotted him kneeling in front of a tomb. Ryu quickly followed his Master in and activated his dual blades, the one in his right was dark blue while the one in his left was silver._

_"So the Jedi finally have come to kill me huh?" The Dark Jedi stated as he rose to his feet and turned to face them, he was bald with pale skin and the yellow eyes of a Sith, he was completely clad in black robes "My name is Ignal, who will I be killing today?"_

_Jolee frowned at the Sith "Jolee Korudis and my apprentice Ryu Hisanaga." He said cautiously as he held his saber defensively in front of him._

_"A pleasure to meet the two of you," Ignal replied pleasantly before snapping his red bladed lightsaber on and leapt at them with a Force powered leap "Now it's time to die!"_

_Jolee met the red saber with his viridian as Ryu charged at the Sith from the side his twin sabers flashing dangerously only to be repulsed by a Force push from the Sith sending him into the wall. Jolee broke the deadlock and slashed at the Sith's side only to be blocked as the Sith coolly transitioned into the Makashi lightsaber form meant for lightsaber combat and held his ground parrying each of Jolee's attacks before he moved into the Ataru form and flipped over Jolee his lightsaber block from his attempts to decapitate Jolee. As their fight continued the pair constantly switched between multiple forms hoping to overpower the other in their duel. When Ryu finally returned to the land of consciousness he saw his Master deadlocked once again with the Sith before Ignal broke the deadlock "You are indeed worthy of the title Master Jedi," he complimented "but this is where it ends!" Ignal proceeded to then attack Jolee using the Force Lightning only for Jolee to catch it on his blade._

_Ryu stood up and proceeded to gather the Force into his hands for another Force Blast when Ignal spotted him and sent some lightning arcing over to him forcing Ryu to roll out of the way. Abandoning his previous plan Ryu ignited his dual sabers and charged alongside his Master and used his connection with the Force to put up a barrier against the Sith's next attack, Ryu strained himself against the massive attack trying to keep it at bay while his Master charged at the Sith only to be overpowered and sent flying once more as Ignal blocked Jolee's attack once more "You're a Weapon Master aren't you?" Ignal asked curiously as they pushed against each other "It's pretty easy to tell as your Padawan is the one focusing on the defense against my Force attacks, that is one of the many flaws of a Weapon Master, not enough knowledge of the Force defenses." Ignal then proceeded to lash out with the Force knocking Jolee away before he breathed in and launched out a Force empowered scream that nearly deafened the two Jedi._

_Jolee rose unsteadily to his legs and held up his saber once more as Ignal kept his distance, Ryu rose himself shortly after in slightly better condition having erected a Force Barrier at the last minute damping the attack slightly. Jolee charge once more only to be pushed away by the Dark Jedi while Ryu used the distraction to launch his own Force Push that was Blocked completely by Ignal's Barrier. Ignal turned to the teen and analyzed him "Strong that one is," he stated appreciatively "He'd make a good apprentice." Jolee let out a roar as he recklessly charged at the Sith only to get caught in a Force Choke at the last minute._

_"Master!" Ryu shouted as he leapt to his Master's defense only to be casually pushed away by Ignal._

_"RYU! RUN INFORM THE-" Jolee's order was cut off as Ignal snapped his neck an amused expression on his face as he watched Ryu's horrified expression transform into an angry before it became a determined one._

_"Yes," the Sith hissed "Give into your anger, let the Dark side flow through you." He suddenly paused his smile ceased as he felt something off from Ryu before he hastily erected a guard from a Force empowered blast Ryu launched._

_"There is anger but also peace," Ryu recited calmly "There is hatred but also forgiveness," Ryu quickly gathered another Force Blast and launched it before leaping at the surprised Sith with his sabers blazing "The is darkness but also light!" he collided his sabers with Ignal's single one and reached out with the Force and grabbed his Master's Fallen saber and sent it at Ignal's back activating as it flew through the air only for it to explode as Ignal destroyed it through the Force before he pick up Ryu with the Force and threw him hard into the wall._

_"You surprised me there brat," Ignal stated as he walked towards Ryu as the teen slowly lost consciousness "You will make an excellent apprentice." The last thing Ryu saw was his Master's broken corpse as a tear slid down his face._

Weeks Later

_Ryu didn't know how long the Sith had been torturing him, to Ryu it felt like it had been years as he hung in one of the Rooms in the Fortress. He had long since partitioned himself with the Force as an desperate attempt to prevent his fall to the Dark side. As he looked around his cell he dimly remembered Ignal saying something about intruders in the hopes of being able to crush the teens hope, Ryu didn't react, he never reacted after he partitioned his mind. Suddenly he heard footsteps, they weren't Ignal's, they were heavier and more of them._

_Looking up he heard the footsteps pause in front of his door and heard some shuffling before the door creaked open revealing five people clad in Madalorian armor, the first wore black armor with Silver trimming and held a basic blaster rifle with several obvious modifications on it, another wore white armor with red trimming and had a pair of blasters in her hands and a vibroblade at her waist with a short cloak hanging over one of her shoulders, the third member had dark green armor with black and red trimming and had his biceps uncovered showing heavily muscular arms he was carrying a nasty looking light repeater with heavy modification and had a slug thrower at his waist, the final member had tan colored armor with brown trimming around the helmet's visor that also sported an antenna, his rifle that he was holding looked like a modified version of the rifle that was used by the Tusken Raiders had a blaster with a larger than average scope on it._

_"What the hell!" the obvious leader shouted in shock at the sight of Ryu hanging from the ceiling with several nasty looking scars across his chest "Hey _Ad'ika_ you alright?"_

_"Does he look alright to you _alor_?" The female asked sarcastically. As she entered the room behind him "who the hell is he? He's not even responding to our presence. Maybe he was tortured to the breaking point?"_

_"Who knows," the one carrying the Tusken rifle said "Should we take him down _alor?_"_

_"Calista, take him down and see if you can get him in the world of the living," the leader ordered and the white armored female Mandalorian stepped forward and began to take Ryu down "Valken, Valane you're with me to finish scouting, Calista radio us when you get him awake."_

_"_Vorer(19) alor._" Calista responded with a nod as she let Ryu down and laid him down on the ground. After they left she proceeded to try everything to 'wake' him, slaps didn't work, shaking didn't, neither did shouting or pinching. Calista frowned beneath her helmet as she stared at Ryu before an idea hit her, taking off her helmet she leaned over him and proceeded to press her lips against his._

_Subconsciously Ryu was aware of the pain and her trying to awaken him and it wasn't until he felt the lips press against his did he actually respond to something. He suddenly jerked violently in surprise making Calista back off with a smug smirk on her face as he spluttered and blushed a crimson red "First kiss?" she asked teasingly as she put her helmet back on "_Alor_, our friend is awake now, had to use some special measures to wake him up though."_

_"Alright, we're on our way back." The leader informed before the link shout off and shortly later the three other Mandalorians entered the room "Good to see ya awake _ad'ika_," the leader commented as he looked Ryu over "Mind telling us who you are? I'm Fallern Sinai, the one with the miniaturized artillery piece is Valane Trikos, while the one with the modified Tusken rifle is Valken Tier, I see that you've already met Calista Shea."_

_"I'm Ryu Hisanaga, Padawan of the Jedi Order," Ryu said with a groan as he stood up "I was captured after a Dark Jedi killed my Master, he was trying to break me into becoming his apprentice, so I used the Force to Partition my mind to resist the torture."_

_Fallern nodded his understanding "So these must belong to you than," he said pulling out a familiar pair of hilts "Found them in that Dark Jedi's armory, my team was sent here to secure a base for training Mandalorian recruits, seems like we may have a similar goal, after all this _dar'jetii(20)_ will probably oppose us setting up camp here."_

_Ryu nodded taking up the hilts and activated the sabers to make sure they worked "I think I can agree to that," he said calmly as his eyes flashed with a deadly glint making Fallern grin under his helmet._

_"Right than, Valane you're on point let's find this _chakaar._" Fallern ordered as the said Madalorian hefted his repeater and took the lead._

_"If I remember correctly he should be in the lower level tomb," Ryu suggested as they moved "That's where we found him the first time."_

_"Right, you heard the _Jetii_,__" Fallern responded __"Let's move it boys and girl!"_

_The group quickly found their way to the tomb and Valane whistled in admiration to the blown in door "Damn fine work on that." He said approvingly making Ryu smirk._

_"One of my gifts is being able to compress the Force and use it in a blast technique, pretty much a localized bomb." He explained quickly as Valken looked in._

_"Looks like he's meditating _alor,_ orders?" he reported looking into the room around the edge of the doorway._

_"_Ad'ika_, can you keep him occupied," Fallern asked turning to Ryu who nodded grimly "Alright, do so and we'll give you a hand to create an opening for Valken to take his head off."_

_Ryu nodded again and entered the doorway catching Ignal's attention "Oh, you finally escaped did you," he asked amused "So have you finally decided to join me?"_

_Ryu's only answer was to launch a Force Push that Ignal quickly deflected before Ryu leapt forward with his sabers flashing and collided with the Sith's saber and started pushing against him "I will never join the Sith," he snarled "Ironic really, for this tomb will be your grave."_

_Ryu pushed himself out of the way as Ignal used the Force to try and attack him when Valane entered the room and leveled his repeater at the Sith "Hey _chakaar_," he shouted "Knock Knock!" Ignal leapt out of the way as the modified repeater turned the wall into slag while Calista and Fallern entered and opened up with their respective weapons keeping Ignal busy while he deflected them._

_Taking the opportunity Ryu began to gather the Force into his hands, compressed it, than unleashed it at Ignal forcing him to jump out of the way or become a smudge on the destroyed wall behind him. Valane kept pounding away with his repeater as he slowly destroyed the walls as Ignal kept leaping around and deflected the blaster bolts that Calista and Fallern fired back at them only for their _Beskar_ armor to absorb the bolts with little effect. Ryu leapt forward and engaged Ignal as the Mandalorians paused in their fire to reload their weapons keeping the Sith busy for awhile and disengaged as the Mandos resumed fire, they continued this strategy for about a half hour until when Ryu was in a deadlock with Ignal's back to the door that Valken was sitting in waiting for his moment to strike, taking the opportunity he pulled the trigger and fired a bolt right to the back of the Sith causing him to stagger and allowing Ryu the chance to literally disarm him._

_Falling to his knees the Sith stare defiantly at the young Padawan and his companions "You may have beaten me child," Ignal snarled "But the Sith will never die out."_

_Ryu stared blankly at the Dark Jedi as he place his lightsabers in a scissor around his neck "And the Jedi shall be waiting." Ryu stated simply before removing the Sith's head. Ryu panted as he stared at the fallen corpse his eyes glazed over as the Mandalorians joined him "Master." He whispered softly before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and collapsed._

Couple of hours later, Mandalorian Camp

_Ryu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes catching the attention of the four Mandalorians sitting around the fire "So the _ge'verd_ awakens," Fallern said as Calista helped Ryu sit up "You alright?"_

_"I think so," Ryu said as he shook his head lightly to clear the cobwebs from his head "I guess I was weaker than I thought from the torture."_

_Valken snorted "_Ad'ika,_ most Mando would still be trying to sleep off the torture that it looks like you went through." He said with a smirk "I'd say he's as close as a _Jetii_ would get to being a Mando."_

_Valane nodded in agreement "Most Mando wouldn't be able to take on a _Dar'jetii_ in CQC either." He added "Hey_ alor_ maybe we should teach him how a _real_ warrior fights."_

_Fallern seem to actually contemplate this idea "A Mando _Jetii_ that would be pretty damn scary." He mused and looked at Ryu "What say you _ad'ika_ you want to be a Mando?"_

_Ryu stared at them as his Master's words echoed through his head '_The Jedi Order is flawed, we need to change our ways if we are to survive the coming darkness, the council may believe that the Sith are dead, but they are not, they will return, for without darkness there is no light, and without light there is no darkness, it is the never-ending circle of the Force, so learn Padawan, do not learn just the Jedi's way,learn other ways as well._' Ryu grinned at Fallern "A Mandalorian trained Jedi huh, those Sith will never know what hit them." He said and held out his hand to the Mandalorian captain who grasped it as the three other Mandos gave a short cheer and Valken pulled out a small keg of Alcohol._

_"First lesson _ad'ika, _is to learn how to hold your alcohol." He said as he opened it up "So bottoms up!"_

End Flashback

"So let me get this straight," Obi-wan said incredulously "Not only did you accept their offer because you thought it be interesting, but the first thing they taught you was how to get drunk?"

Ryu and Qui-gon both laughed "Let me tell ya _ad'ika,_ it's very hard to out drink a Mando," he stated "So how hard do you think it would be to out drink a Mando trained _Jetii?_"

"In the report that part was not." Yoda said amused as he approached the group "Interesting it is."

Ryu simply shrugged before turning back to the Younglings "Alright, now there was a hidden message there," he informed "What was that?"

"That we always need to be prepared?" One of the students suggested "And that the Force is about balance between light and dark?"

Ryu nodded gravely "Yes, while peace is a good thing we must never lax in our guard," he lectured "Because they, not necessarily the Sith, will strike while our pants are down, the Jedi are keepers of the peace, but we are not omnipotent, we all feel emotions, and the key to being a successful _Jetii_ is to control your emotions, not block them off, not git, you have some studying to do if I'm not mistaken," he ordered waving his hands in a shooing motion as they rose grumbling "Another successful trait of any being is intelligence so learn young ones learn!"

Yoda chuckled as the Younglings walked off heading to the classrooms for their lessons and turned to the remaining three Jedi "Have a mission I do, for the three of you, it is." He said seriously all amusement gone from his face.

END CHAPTER. _**REVIEW OR THE MANDALORIANS SHALL ATTACK YOUR PLANET!**_

OoOoOo

Definitions, If you haven't noticed yet Ryu uses a lot of Mando'a(Madalorian language) in his regular speech, and since not everyone knows Madalorian I will be educating you. If I misspell a word or get the definition wrong let me know, I am always open to constructive criticism.

1- Verd: warrior

2- Chakaare: Pluralized Bastard, Bitch, moron ect. Base form Chakaar

3- Beskar: Mandalorian Iron, only thing aside from Cortosis that can withstand a lightsaber.

4- Chrushgaunt: Armored Gloves using Beskar Iron

5- Di'kutla: a Harsher word for Idiotic or foolish

6- Jetii'kad: Lightsaber

7- Kyra'mud: Assassin

8- Vod: Comrade, Brother/Sister

9- Uj'alayi: a very dense, very sweet cake made from crushed nuts, dried fruit and spices, and then soaked in a sticky scented syrup called uj'jayl. Colloquially known as an _Uj cake._

10- Ba'buir: Grandfather/mother

11: Ad'ika: Child(Both male and female), Ryu uses it as a reference to Padawan or often uses it to call Obi-wan 'kid' ranking as it's the closest alternative in Mando'a, plural ad'ike.

12- Alore: Leaders, bosses, ect, plural of alor

13- Uncle/aunt, plural bavodu'e

14- Ge'verd: Almost Warrior, Ryu's nickname in the Mando squad he travelled with

15- Cyar'ika: Beloved, darling sweetheart, all that mushy stuff.

16- Jetii: Jedi, Calista sometimes calls Ryu this when she is absolutely serious.

17- Ka'rta: Heart

18- Not sure if this is an actual Force technique so for now I'm calling this Force Blast until someone corrects me, and if I am wrong than please do correct me.

19- Vorer: Affirmative, to accept

20- Dar'jetii: Dark Jedi, no longer a Jedi


	2. C2Meeting the Family and Tomb Spelunking

Disclaimer: Let's see here Star Wars, Lucas not me, Affiliates, again, Lucas not me, OC's some of them mine others are Patriot-112's PM me if you want to borrow and I will say Yea, Nay, or Talk to Patriot

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_"Radio"_

"**Force Talking**"

"Blah _blah_ blah" Language other than Basic i.e. Mando'a(Will be using it a lot) or a ships name.

_Flashback/Dream_

"Beautiful, Graceful and Deadly, the three words that describe a Mando women, Calista embodies all three to the extremes, I tell ya seeing her and General Hisanaga on the field together was some downright scary shit."  
-Mandalorian Supercommando on Calista Shae during the Clone Wars

Chapter Two: Meeting the Family and Tomb Spelunking

Obi-wan stared slacked jawed at the ship sitting right in front of him in one of the Temple's Hanger Bays, it was a Correllian YG-4210 Light Freighter painted in a dark green pattern with crimson red slash marks across it giving it a fearsome look, however it was very far from stock as it had a quad turret on the top, a pair blaster cannons and what looked like a missile tube on the bottom "She's a beauty ain't she?" Ryu asked walking up behind Obi-wan and clapping a hand on his shoulder "Obi-wan meet _Tal Verda_(1), my baby."

"Wow." Was all Obi-wan could say in amazement as he stared at the ship.

"Looks like you've added some things since I last saw her." Qui-gon commented as his eyes drifted to the quad cannons.

"_Gar serim(2)._" Ryu said with a grin as the boarding ramp lowered and picked up his duffel and led them into the ship and pointed out the rooms they could use "Not the best rooming but I make do."

Qui-gon shook his head with a laugh "You would make do with a rock on the ground so long as you had some of that _tihaar(3) _or _ne'tra gal(4) _that you drink." He countered making Ryu laugh.

"Ahh _vod_ your not still upset about that night are you?" Ryu asked with a teasing grin as he threw his duffel into his regular quarters where it landed with a solid thunk signifying something heavy was in there. "I told ya to take it easy on the stuff, but no you had to be the big bad _Jetii_ and down half the bottle in one go."

Qui-gon grimaced at the memory "I never thought that Master Yoda could be so... _evil_." He finally said with a shutter as Ryu laughed.

"Here's a secret _vod_," he said in a mock whisper "We all are that evil." Ryu howled in laughter as Qui-gon glared at the young knight as the trio made their way to the cockpit while Obi-wan grinned secretly at the information he was receiving about his Master.

Ryu settled himself in the pilot's seat and gestured for Obi-wan to take the co-pilots seat "C'mon _ad'ika_ I don't bite." He said teasingly as Obi-wan hesitantly took the seat with an encouraging nod from his Master "One of the First things you'll probably notice is that the cockpit would be more similar to that of a star fighter than a freighter." Ryu said switching into his instructor mode "Now this will change a lot of things as the person in the co-pilot deals with the Hyperspace routes and turret control, while the seat that Qui-gon is in is the status systems and communications, takes some getting used to but in the end it is a lot more streamlined than other freighters."

Obi-wan nodded his understanding "So what Planet are we going to?" he asked so that he could plot out the Hyperspace route.

"Idonis." Ryu said simply with a vacant look "My home world believe it or not." He reached over the consol and brought up a holo image of the planet "It's an Outer Rim world without a a government in place and the only law is your blaster. Surprisingly enough Farmers actually make a good living here, mostly because it's so expensive to ship foodstuffs and such out their compared to grown on planet." He spun the image around and zoomed into a patch of ocean "The records that we had uncovered say that the tomb is in this area, probably an unexploded or undiscovered island." He grinned over to Qui-gon as he lent back "And the bonus is that you may be able to finally meet the _aliit(5)._"

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" he mused "Should be an interesting night." Ryu grinned viscously as he eyed Obi-wan who began to get nervous "No corrupting my apprentice Ryu," Qui-gon said sternly making Ryu pout and Obi-wan to sigh in relief only to pale at his next words "At least wait until he's sixteen will you?"

_Hour Later, Ryu's Quarters_

Ryu sighed contently as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and dressed in a simple tunic and pants before flipping on his commlink and connected to Calista's Commlink "_Ryu! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon._" She purred when she picked up.

Ryu grinned "Well in addition to wanting to hear your ever so sweet voice, I got a mission with Qui-gon and his _ad'ika_," he said "And it just so happens to be on Idonis."

Calista blinked in surprise "_Really,_" she asked a smile breaking out on her face before she frown "_Unfortunately we're pretty occupied in cleaning out a _Kyr'tsad_(6) movement here, little _Chakaare_ are really hard to find now, they completely dropped off the map._"

Ryu grunted in acknowledgement before an idea hit him "Have you checked these coordinates?" he asked sending them through the commlink.

"_Isn't that just a giant patch of water?_" she asked in confusion.

"We the Archivists believe that the tomb of Revan is at those coordinates, give or take a couple of miles." Ryu informed as he sat on his bed and leaned against the wall "Me and the other two are being sent in to investigate it."

Calista hummed "_I'll talk to_ alor_ and see what he says,_" she said before smiling "_But you better stay around long enough for us to meet up with you._"

"I understand _cyar'ika,_" he reassured breaking into a smile "I'll be counting the minutes."

Calista chuckled "_See you then._" She said softly before breaking the link.

Ryu sighed as he placed his head against the wall behind him and placed the commlink on the on the bedside table before settling himself in and drifted off to sleep.

_Dreamscape_

_6 Months after Joining the Mandalorians_

_Ryu grunted as he impacted the ground and forced himself to rise onto his unsteady feet, he hadn't changed much over the six months he had been with the Mandalorians other than putting on some muscle and changing into some loose clothing that he wore while training. He held his vibroblades in a defensive manner against his current opponent, Alita Riza, Valane's lover, she was around 5'10" with black shoulder length hair, onyx colored eyes and tanned skin, she was currently wearing some regular loose clothing but her form fitting black gold trimmed armor was close at hand as she and Ryu sparred. "You still show hesitation when going for the killing stroke _Ge'verd,_" she criticized "Your opponent will not show you any mercy so why should you show them mercy?"_

_Ryu didn't answer as he leapt forward and feinted to the right only to strike from the left surprising the female Mandalorian slightly before he spun low and struck out with his other vibroblade forcing Alita into the air and leapt up with a roundhouse kick that was blocked with the flat part of the vibroblade. The pair separated when the landed with Ryu panting heavily while Alita simply was breathing slightly quick "Alright I think that's enough for today!" Krista Raez, lover to Valken, she had her shoulder length brown hair in a single braid with viridian eyes and had a light tan, shouted as she walk over wearing her own form fitting sky blue lime green trimmed armor her helmet was near the campfire that was crackling merrily "The others should be returning soon."_

_"Cool," Alita said suddenly relax and energetic, it had taken awhile for Ryu to get used to that when he first met her "So Ryu have asked Calista on a date yet?" she asked slyly while Ryu was taking a drink of water._

_Ryu spit out the water with a cough of surprise and blushed heavily "B-but that's against the Code." he protested weakly._

_Both Alita and Krista frowned at the young Jedi "Oh really?" Krista asked "And what is it you feel when you're near her? Or when she comforts you after one of your nightmares? How about when you touch? Or when she's hurt?"_

_Ryu bit his lip as he looked down to the ground and sat down on a log next to the fire, his thoughts where in disarray '_There is emotion, but peace, anger with kindness, passion with love._' His master words rang through his head '_The current order is flawed, fighting for Galactic peace is all well and good, but it doesn't give the Jedi something _personal_ to fight for, only love can do that, love and passion are similar, but exceedingly different, with passion you will never want to let go, but with love, love you will accept differences, changes, even death without losing yourself in it, love is supporting each other more than anything._'_

_The two Mandalorians sat quietly as they watched Ryu, they were used to this, he would sit there and think over what they told him and compare it to his own experiences "I do care for her," he admitted finally "But I, I am not certain if it's passion or love."_

_Krista smiled slightly "Do you want to possess her?" she asked bluntly and when Ryu shook his head she smiled widely "Than it's highly unlikely that you are feeling passion, from my own experiences passion is when you want to possess something completely and not wanting to share it with anyone."_

_Alita nodded in agreement "Consider yourself lucky that you've found someone you love unconditionally early in your life," she said "Many never find it at all."_

_Ryu smiled softly and looked up when they heard the roar of engines in time to see their friends arrive on swoop bikes returning from their mission, Ryu smiled at the sight of Calista in her white armor and waved his greeting as she took off her helmet and smiled at him. "How'd the mission go?" he asked as Calista took a seat next to him._

_"It was too easy," she moaned as she stretched out "Just a bunch of undertrained mercenaries and a cowardly politician. How was your training?"_

_Ryu snorted as he began to disassemble one of his lightsabers to make some adjustments "How do you think?" he asked "I got my ass handed to me, I guess without the Force the Jedi really are crippled."_

_Calista smirked at him "Ahh so the _Jetii _finally realizes his own morality." She teased lightly elbowing him._

_Ryu laughed "My morality was never in question," he countered "Only my sanity." The pair shared a laugh as they sat by the fire enjoying each other's presence Looking around Ryu smiled when he realized that the other had 'conveniently' occupied themselves with something away from the campfire leaving the pair on their own "Hey Calista," he said setting down his semi-constructed lightsaber getting the red head's attention "I came to a pretty big realization recently."_

_Calista raised an eyebrow and looked at him "Are you going to tell me you love me?" she asked jokingly with a chuckle only to stop when Ryu looked at her seriously, and blushed when he nodded "Holy crap, well to be honest I've definitely have become attracted to you." She admitted looking back at him "What about your Code?"_

_Ryu shrugged "The current Order is flawed and _needs_ to change in order to survive the coming storm," he said "That is what my master told me and I believe him, one of the things I realized is that without something personal to fight for we will be buried in the sands of time."_

_"So what you're saying is?" Calista asked impatiently crossing her arms._

_Ryu smiled as he leaned towards her "It means fuck the Code." He whispered right before their lips met._

End Dream

_Idonis, Mandalorian Camp_

Calista woke up with a smile on her face as she remembered her dream of when Ryu admitted his feelings to her, the rest of the night the others had teased them relentlessly about their relationship and didn't stop even after Ryu dumped water on them all using the Force. Stretching she stood up and yawned catching Fallern's attention "Finally up sleeping beauty?" he asked teasingly as he tossed her some dried fruit.

"Well I didn't want to wake up from that dream so yes I did sleep well." She countered with a smile as her leader chuckled "So have you come to a decision?"

He nodded "I've already sent Valken and Krista to scout the area Ryu provided us, they should report soon." He said "Looking forward to seeing your _cyar'ika?_"

Calista blushed lightly "Yes," she admitted "With him busy with the Order and me with our work it gets hard just to spend some time together without interruption."

Fallern hummed in agreement "Well this will be our last mission for awhile so you should be able to spend some time with him on Coruscant." He mused with a secret smile.

Calista openly smiled at the elder Mandalorian and moved to check her equipment when Fallern's commlink beeped "Fallern here." He said and listened "Understood, fall back to camp," he ordered before closing the commlink "Looks like Ryu's info is right, there is something there, and a whole lot of _Kyr'tsad_ to go with it."

Calista nodded "I'll get a hold of Ryu." she said and pulled out her commlink

_Tal Verda, Cockpit_

Ryu sat in the cockpit with Obi-wan and Qui-gon as they came out of Hyperspace over the planet of Idonis "Welcome to Idonis, home to Pirates, Mercenaries and most recently _Kyr'tsad_."

"The Death Watch is here?" Qui-gon asked an slight alarm.

Ryu nodded grimly "That's why my _aliit_ are here," he said "To remove them, thankfully they don't have the access to the _Beskar_ like we do for our armor." As he talked he guided the _Tal Verda_ skillfully down to the planet and passed over the Mandalorian Camp "They've agreed to help us in exchange for helping them remove the _Kyr'tsad, _who have set up camp at a certain tomb we are looking for."

Qui-gon nodded "And I highly doubt they are willing to negotiate." He muttered as Ryu landed the Freighter at the edge of the camp.

"Just watch yourself _ad'ika_," Ryu said to Obi-wan with a grin as the boarding ramp lowered "I might not actively try and corrupt you, but they will."

"So you've finally arrived have you _Ge'verd?_" Fallern asked as Ryu stepped down and clasped hands with him tightly "Good to see you alive and well."

"Good to see you too _alor_." Ryu said grinned as he looked over Fallern's shoulder and winked at Calista who smiled brightly at the young knight "These two are Qui-gon and his _ad'ika_ Obi-wan, Qui-gon, Obi-wan this is Fallern Sinai, the captain of one of the most degenerate, ragtag group of Mandalorians you will ever meet."

"Careful _Ge'verd_," Calista said teasingly "_Alor_ can still wipe the floor with you in the battle circle."

Ryu grinned at her "This lady here is Calista Shae, she's the squads current slice and dice expert, meaning she can throw me around the ring with that vibroblade of hers when she feels like it." He introduced and gestured to the other four Mandalorians "In order those are Valken Tier and his lover/partner Krista Raez, next up is Valane Trikos and his lover/partner Alita Riza."

The commando's raised their hand in greeting as their name was said and were grinning ear to ear as Obi-wan looked at them in something akin to awe "See something you like _ad'ika?_" Alita asked in a sultry voice causing Obi-wan to blush heavily and stammer an apology while the others laughed.

"So what's the situation?" Ryu asked as they got settled around the campfire to plan out the strike.

"They're holed up pretty damn well," Fallern commented "They have a couple of patrols and snipers atop of the temple itself, all in all, hard to attack easy to defend, especially since they are in the middle of the ocean."

Ryu hummed in agreement "What do they have for anti-air?"

"Several turrets are placed around the temple exterior, they all seem to be automated." Valken said "Are you thinking of taking the _Tal Verda?_"

Ryu nodded "what other choice do we have?" he asked "This is a combat drop situation and the _Tal Verda_ is pretty heavily armed."

Fallern grunted in acknowledgement "True, but do you have a plan for attacking them?" he asked.

Ryu frowned in though "We could do a straight decent drop and take out the anti-air," he mused "Then me, you, Calista and Krista can go in one group while Qui-gon and the others are the second group."

"That sounds like a sound plan," Qui-gon said in agreement while the Mandalorians nodded in agreement "When should we do this?"

"Dusk tomorrow," Ryu suggested "That's the time they'll be switching out patrols."

"Alright than," Fallern announced standing up "Dusk tomorrow it is, be sure your ready."

With that the group stood up going in their own directions, Ryu and Calista slipped into the _Tal Verda_ and headed to Ryu's room, once the room was secured Ryu grabbed Calista and kissed her deeply "God I missed that," he breathed once they separated and smiled at her "Good to see and hold you again cyar'ika."

"Mmm, same to you Ryu," Calista agreed as she nestled into his chest "Are we just going to sit here or are you going to reassure me that you do love me _Ge'verd_." Calista teased after a minute of just holding each other.

_********WARNING LEMON ALERT, DON'T LIKE THAN SKIP TO NEXT ALERT!********_

Ryu grinned and helped her with removing her armor while kissing at each newly exposed piece of flesh until she was just in her under garments, straightening he brought her into another kiss and while they engaged in a tongue war she pulled off his shirt pulling apart briefly so that he could get it off completely. Once his pants were off Calista wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up wrapping her legs around his waist as she kissed him deeply. Moving over to the bed he laid her down and worked at removing her bra while they continued to make out. Calista broke the kiss to moan when Ryu began to knead her bare C-cup cup breasts, grinning he began to kiss down her neck going lower until he reached her breasts, looking up he smiled at the blissful look on her face and captured her right nipple in his mouth making her gasp.

"By the Force." She moaned in pleasure as she ran her hands through his short hair urging him to take more of her chest into his mouth which he happily complied with while one hand kneaded her opposite breast the other trailed downwards and began to stroke her dripping core eliciting another moan from Calista "I want you Ryu," she moaned out "Please enough foreplay."

Ryu complied and pulled off her panties before pulling off his own boxers, he hovered over her his cock above her entrance, leaning down he kissed Calista deeply before pushing himself in with a growl-like moan while Calista arched her back lustily moaning his name, Ryu continued to thrust into her picking up the pace as he went much to her vocalized pleasure as she rocked her hips back at him matching his vigor "F-Fuck," she groaned in pleasure as she felt his member grind into her at a rapid pace "Ahn, Ryu-u-u-u!"

Ryu grunted as he felt her constrict around his member pushing him to his limit as he unloaded into her, Panting he laid next to her for a bit as they basked in the warmth of their orgasm before Calista rolled herself on top of him with a sultry smile "We're not done yet _cyar'ika_," she purred as she ground he hips against his eliciting a moan from her lover "We've got all night to... catch up."

_********LEMON IS OVER... For Now...********_

_Campsite_

Obi-wan looked around as he noticed that two people were missing "Were did Calista and Ryu go?" He asked curiously.

"Ah, the two probably went to go catch up in private," Valane dismissed with a wave "Their good friends so they like to spend some alone time together when they get the chance."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding, missing the frown that played across Qui-gon's face. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked up to see Fallern standing there and with a jerk of his head he indicated for the Jedi to follow him "Their not catching up with each other are they?" Qui-gon demanded once they were out of earshot.

Fallern frowned at the large Jedi "I think it doesn't concern you _Jetii_," he warned "You and your thrice damned council would never realize how much that _ad'ika _needs her just to keep his sanity in check." Qui-gon raised an eyebrow speculatively at the Mandalorian "Have you ever been tortured by the Sith boy?" Fallern asked "Have you ever seen that boy without something covering at least his torso?"

Qui-gon frowned at the Mandalorian "But he doesn't seem all that effected by it," he countered "I've heard him make jokes about it."

Fallern sighed heavily and stared off into the distance "For the first month whenever he would sleep he'd wake up screaming his head off," he explained darkly "The only time he would stop is when Calista, bless her heart, would comfort him," he looked over to Qui-gon with his grey eyes reflecting the distant light of the campfire "Thankfully as time went on he began to get the nightmares less and less to the point where they are rare, but I can tell you this _Jetii_ he still depends on her, she is the light that staves off the dark so to speak. Besides," Fallern continued "It's like he has always said, your order needs to change with the times, if you don't you'll burn with the flames of time."

Qui-gon remained where he was as Fallern returned to the camp frowning as he thought things through '_Has he really been that close to falling?_' he asked himself as he looked through his past interactions with Ryu looking for any hints of it '_But why didn't he inform the council?_'

'_Because they would force him to choose between the love of his heart and the love of his family,_' a voice answered in his head '_and as the saying goes '_aiit ori'shya tal'din', _Family is thicker than blood._'

Qui-gon sighed as he turned back to the camp '_For now it doesn't matter,_' he mused '_I'll talk to him about it later._'

_Next day, dusk, Revan's Tomb_

Alden Nediale, a member of the _Kyr'tsad_, sighed and shifted in his black Mandalorian armor while he stood on post during his watch shift "Why in the hell does _alor_ have us watching the ocean?" he asked his watch partner Mikhail Horus "I mean this place ain't on the map so who's gonna find us?"

Mikhail snorted "True," he agreed with a grunt "Besides these farmers are cowards, even if they find us they won't _do_ anything."

Alden sighed again as he looked up to the darkening sky and frowned, a speck in the distance that looked like it was growing, but no sane pilot would ever attempt a straight decent drop, would they? "Hey," he said elbowing his partner and pointing up "Am I hallucinating or do you see a ship doing a straight drop as well?"

Mikhail looked up and swore "_Siit tal(7)_," he shouted as he reached for his commlink "This is station four we've got incoming!"

Just then all hell broke loose, several concussion missiles impacted the still activating Anti-Air emplacements just as the quad turret atop of the _Tal Verda_ started spraying the guard and sniper posts with laser fire forcing the commandos stationed there undercover while others were killed outright.

"Damn _Chakaare,_" Alden swore as he and Mikhail took cover behind a boulder as the _Tal Verda _landed "I recognize that ship, it's that damned Mando trained _Jetii_."

"Tch, so those bastard _ori'ramikade(8)_ called in a _Jetii_ huh." Mikhail noted as they waited for the ramp to lower their guns trained on the ship "Well let's give them a cheery welcome."

_Tal Verda_

"Will this really work?" Obi-wan asked skeptically as he and the others prepared for combat.

"Have faith Padawan," Qui-gon soothed "They are completely ready and have done this before, correct captain?"

Fallern snorted as he slid his helmet on and smacked the side of it "Please _Jetii_," he said "We invented this maneuver."

"If I remember correctly _alor_, _I _invented the move, you just take credit for it." Ryu said as he stepped around the corner dressed in his Dark green black trimmed Mandalorian armor with his helmet under his arm.

Obi-wan's jaw dropped at the sight of the young knight fully dressed in Mando armor and armed to the teeth with a blaster rifle two blaster pistols and various grenades all over his body, his saber gauntlets already strapped to his arms "By the Force." He muttered making Ryu grin as he slid his helmet on.

"Thanks _ad'ika_," he said in amusement "Oh remind me when we get back to Coruscant that I have the armor you wanted ready _vod._"

Qui-gon nodded and drew out his lightsaber in preparation "Is everyone ready?" he asked looking around and received nods of readiness.

"Alright then," Fallern grunted and shifted his rifle "_Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur(9)_."

Obi-wan looked to his master for a translation "Today is a good day for someone else to die," Qui-gon translated "An old Mando saying."

Just then Ryu hit a button on the wall and the section of the wall exploded outwards as Valane surged forward and laid down suppressive fire with his repeating blaster rifle killing any foolish enough to be in the open, Qui-gon was the next to exit as his green lightsaber flashed out batting away the laser bolts of the returning fire from the surviving snipers, Valken was next as he raised his Tusken Rifle and started picking off the snipers while Obi-wan covered him and Alita who joined Valane in suppressive fire.

"Right, team one on me!" Fallern shouted as the group made their way to the tomb's doors firing at any unlucky sod that peeked out "Hisanaga breach that door!"

"_Vorer, Alor!_" Ryu confirmed as he started gathering the Force between his hands "Get clear!" he shouted as the threw the Force directly at the door blasting it in crushing the troopers behind it with the concussive force of the blast alone "Clear!"

_Tomb Interior_

"_Al'verde(10) _they have breached the tomb's door!" One of the _Kyr'tsad_ reported hurriedly to a black armored Madalorian with gold trimming "A team of four _Ori'ramikade _are making their way here as we speak."

"Calm down _Ad'ika_," the commander ordered as he stood in front of a tactical display showing the battle outside "What damage could four men, even if they are _Ori'ramikade_, possibly do to a _akaata(11)_ of the finest _Kyr'tsad_ produced?"

"_Al`verde,_" a gruffer voice called out calling the pairs attention to another Mandalorian dressed in dull grey armor with crimson trimming "You best not underestimate these ones, I've faced them before and the one in green and black armor is the most dangerous of them."

The commander snorted "Whatever Grison," he rebuffed "They will fall today."

Grison shrugged as he turned and walked away "Just don't come crawling to me when you die." He called out over his shoulder.

_Tomb halls_

"Fire in the hole!" Ryu warned as he lobbed a grenade down the hallway before taking cover from the blast killing a pair of _Kyr'tsad_ "Damn _Chakaare,_ their dug in tight _alor!_"

"Just keep up the fire," Fallern retorted "They don't have true _Beskar'gam(12)_ like us, so they'll fall eventually."

Ryu's response was to whirl out into the hallway leveling his blaster rifle while Calista aimed around the corner with her blaster pistols and rained laser bolts on the defending troops forcing them to take cover as Fallern and Krista advanced and took cover before they started firing themselves "_This is Qui-gon,_" their communicators crackled to life "_We have secured the landing zone and have begun to eliminate the forces outside of the tomb._"

"Understood _vod_," Ryu confirmed "We're making our way to the command center now to eliminate their leader, once he's down the others will drop like flies."

"_Understood._" Qui-gon responded before signing off.

"Hisanaga!" Fallern called out "You and Shae show them the meaning of CQC!"

"_Vorer alor!_" they both answered as Calista drew her vibroblade and Ryu activated his hidden lightsabers before they both charged with Ryu in the front knocking away any bolts that came at them, in seconds the pair were on the defenders as Ryu literally _carved_ his way through them, armor and all while Calista severed arms and heads while she aimed at the lightly protected joints of the armor. All to soon the defenders were nothing but corpses on the ground as the quartet strode through the doors of the command center.

"How is this possible," the commander asked as he the four _Ori'ramikade_ stood in front of him and his three guards "We are the best of the _Kyr'tsad_ so how is it a bunch of _Jetii_ lovers are able to defeat us?"

Ryu snorted "Because unlike you we are willing to change with the times," he explained "The times have changed since the ways of old, you have one chance, surrender."

The commander stared at them for a minute before he moved to grab his pistol only to be thrown across the room by Ryu telepathic push. The room snapped into action as Ryu leapt after the commander his twin blades blazing while his squad mates went after the guards. The commander was quick enough to bring his own vibroblade to bear against Ryu's twin blades and the two entered into a contest of strength "You will never defeat me _Jetii_." The commander swore as he broke off trying to get Ryu off balance.

Instead of falling forwards Ryu ducked under the follow up swing that the commander launched with massive force hoping to decapitate the knight only to be met with a kick to his midsection that sent him stumbling back and was thrown again with another Force push sending him sliding across the floor with a loud scraping sound "See the future can you?" Ryu asked in a manner reminiscent of Yoda "Certain the future is not, shifting it always is. The words of Master Yoda of the Jedi council, and I adhere to those words every day of my life, for you can never know what tomorrow brings!" he shouted as he leapt forward and slashed lowed causing the commander to stumble back before driving his saber straight into his heart killing him.

"Not bad _Ge'verd,_" Fallern complimented as he stepped around the dead body of the guard "I just finished scrambling their communications and tactical plans, the rest should fall quickly."

"_Vorer Alor, _I'll begin clearing them out, C'mon Lista let's show'em what we can do." He confirmed as he and Calista strode out the door and began to clear out the enemy forces.

_Hours Later_

"Damn, finally cleared those _Chakaare_ out," Alita groaned as she sat down in the rec area of the _Tal Verda_ "What'cha looking at their Ryu?"

Ryu was sitting at one of the tables with a schematic in front of him along with droid parts "Found a rusted droid with an intact memory core in the armory," he explained "These schematics were beside it and I thought I might as well take a look at them."

Qui-gon hummed "It surprises me," he mused "I always thought that the tomb of Revan would feel, _darker_ than it does, in fact, I don't sense the dark _or_ the light here."

"Not surprised," Ryu commented "Revan after his memory wipe and redemption was more of a Grey Knight than a _Dar'jetii,_ or _Jetii_, plus I think there might have been a reason behind his fall to the dark side."

"A reason behind it?" Obi-wan asked in confusion "What reason could there be, the records clearly state that he feel because of a lust for power."

"The things about records _ad'ika_," Fallern began "Is that they are from another's perspective, and since it was a _Jetii_ who wrote them, so their perspective was was influenced by their skewed views."

"Remember, Revan could of easily took back control of the Sith fleet after he regained his memories, but he didn't, and after the final battle he vanished into the unknown regions, not even the rise of the three dark lords Sion, Nihilus and Treya, the lords of Pain, Hunger and Betrayal, and shortly after defeating those three lords the Exile vanished into the unknown regions after Revan, never to be seen again," Ryu explained to the Padawan in his lecture mode, with his rough Mandalorian accent gone and seriousness filling his voice "Until now where we find his tomb, without a body, this was more of a memorial than a tomb, unfortunately unlike I hoped there was no holocron that I could use to prove or disprove my theories."

A sudden yawn from the young Padawan brought about a round of chuckles from the gathered group "Off to bed with you Padawan," Qui-gon commanded lightly as he made a shooing motion with his hands "There will be time to discuss the past and philosophies on our return to Coruscant tomorrow."

Obi-wan grumbled a bit as he slid out of his chair and made his way to his room with another yawn "We best be off as well and report to _Mandalore_." Fallern said as he stood up with a stretch "You heading to _Coruscanta(13)_ with Ryu and the _Jetii_ Calista?"

"Yup," she confirmed "Figure it'd be cheaper than catching a ride from Keldabe."

Fallern nodded as he and the rest of the Mandalorians waved goodbye and left the _Tal Verda_ leaving the three alone in the rec area.

"Go ahead and ask you question _vod_," Ryu commented looking up at Qui-gon with an amused smirk "I know you well enough now that I can tell when you have something to ask me so just spit it out."

Qui-gon gave a ruthful chuckle at his friends bluntness "Well, I need to know for certain," he began settling a serious gaze on Ryu and Calista "Are the two of you in a relationship?"

Ryu sighed deeply as he set down the droid part he was fiddling with and faced Qui-gon with a completely serious face "We are," he confirmed "And before you go off on a tangent on how it is against the code let me explain it first." Ryu looked at Qui-gon who nodded after a moments consideration "As you know during the time I was held prisoner by the Dark Jedi Ignal I partitioned my mind to separate my conscious and my body, this was to prevent the pain and anger of losing my master combined with the torture from affecting me, what isn't known about partitioning is that it still affects you, just differently, I felt the torture, pain and anger in my dreams as my body and mind became one again, so basically I lived through those moments again, but without the partition to save me from my emotions," Ryu lent back into his seat with a deep sigh as he recalled the dark nights and dreams that plagued him, Calista placed a hand over his and gently squeezed reassuringly making Ryu smile at her "Whenever they would wake me from those dreams I would lash out blindly at anyone around me in a panic, except for Calista, there was something in my fevered mind that recognized her, later I realized that it was a seed of love, Qui-gon, never in my life have I felt such a powerful emotion when I hold her in my arms after a mission, or being separated for extended periods of time, at first I was afraid it was passion, but a friend explained to me the difference, passion is the wish to possess, a very dangerous emotion for Jedi and non-Jedi alike as it drives us into greed and fear of losing that person or object, love feels similar, which is why many confuse passion for love, but love is extremely different, with love you accept the differences, the flaws and even death itself, if Calista were to die right now yes I would grieve and be saddened, but I would not allow myself to fall into despair, as that would dishonor my love for her, Qui-gon, even we Jedi need something to encourage us to live and to return home, I will admit that we do serve a great cause, but what is that cause to a person who who has no _personal_ stake in it, the code that we currently follow does not allow us to be _ourselves_, that is why I follow the old code like my master."

Qui-gon frowned in thought "But still Ryu," he argued "Going against the code like this, when the council finds out they _will_ force you to choose."

Ryu sighed "I realize that _vod_," he stated wearily "But I have a feeling that Master Yoda already knows, and suppose until you experience it for yourself you would never understand my position."

Qui-gon sighed as he stood "I'm sorry Ryu, you are like a brother to me but I must bring this before Master Yoda at the very least." He apologized with his voice heavy with regret.

Ryu smiled bitterly "I don't blame you _vod_," he said "Even if I am kicked from the order you are still my brother."

Qui-gon smiled sadly at the young knight before heading to his room "Are you sure it's safe to let him do that?" Calista asked worriedly looking over to her lover.

Ryu chuckled "Maybe maybe not," he sighed "But like I said, even if I caste out of the order for this, he is still my family as much as you and the others," he let out another chuckle "In fact if that were to happen I would ask him to preside over the exchange of our vows."

Calista smiled wryly at Ryu and stood up dragging him with her "Well no sense in worrying about it now is there," she said as they made their way to Ryu's room "C'mon let's get some sleep."

END CHAPTER

OoOoOo

1- Tal Verda: Blood Warrior, Ryu's ship.

2- Gar serim: That's right, you got it, ect.

3-Tihaar: A strong spirit made from fruits

4- Ne'tra gal: Black ale

5- Aliit: Family, clan ect.

6- Kyr'tsad: Death Watch, a Mandalorian sect that wishes to return to the ways of old.

7- Siit tal: Sith's Blood

8- Ori'ramikade: Supercommando

9- Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur: Today is a good day for someone else to die.

10- Al'verde: Commander

11- Akaata: Battalion

12- Armor

13- Coruscanta: Coruscant


	3. Chapter 3: The Approaching Change

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, but the shirt on my back and the computer I write this on.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

_"Radio"_

"**Force Talking**"

"Blah _blah_ blah" Language other than Basic i.e. Mando'a(Will be using it a lot) or a ships name.

(Wookiee, Rodian, Trandoshan Speaking)

"To put it simply this _ad'ika_ was a scrapper, I've seen her tear through the Droids like nobodies business, with or without her lightsaber, hell on Genosis she tore through an entire squad with her bare hands, needless to say when Order 66 came down, all that was found where the broken corpses of the Clone Commandos she lead." -Clone Commander on Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy A.K.A Scout

Chapter Three: The Approaching Change

_Jedi Temple, Room of a Thousand Fountains_

Yoda hummed in contentment as he sat on his favorite rock in the Room of a Thousand Fountains listening to the sound of the younglings as they splashed about in the lake under the waterfall enjoying their free time between their studies or cooling off from their training "Something to speak with me you have, Qui-gon." Yoda stated as the large Jedi approached the diminutive master "Of Knight Ryu it is about, hmm?"

"Perceptive as always Master Yoda," Qui-gon said in slight amusement as he joined the elderly master on the rock "I'm afraid that Ryu has broken the Code Master."

"His relation with young Calista you speak of." Yoda surmised with a small smile "Fiery she is."

Qui-gon couldn't help but chuckle at Yoda's words "That is true," he agreed "The thing I am afraid of Master, is what will happen when he is forced to chose."

"The darkness within him you speak of," Yoda sagely stated with a frown "Seen it I have, what would happen should he fall, destroy the Jedi he would," Yoda hummed as he closed his eyes and swayed lightly "Know of his relationship when he returned I did, informed me himself, he did, reach through the Force Master Jinn, reach out and see them _through_ the Force."

Qui-gon breathed deeply a did as the aged Master ordered and reached out to where Ryu's room was "By the Force," he murmured "I knew he was strong in the Force but this is..."

"Coupling they are," Yoda revealed "Calista and Ryu, protect her he wishes, but knows of his own responsibilities he does, willing to let her go he is."

"The difference between Passion and Love." Qui-gon stated as he opened his eyes and faced Yoda "What about the council? Do they know?"

Yoda hummed "Know they do," he confirmed "Argue to have Ryu caste out of the order they did, but headed the words of Jolee Korudis they have, change is descending upon the galaxy there is, and change the Order must if we are to survive, but hard change is, for we have remained the same for thousands of years, painful this change will be, hallmark it Ryu does. Final discussion, tonight it is."

Qui-gon remained silent as he looked out over the lake in contemplation with the aged Master.

_Ryu's Quarters_

"I can't believe you convinced the council to let me stay here," Calista murmured as she laid naked curled up against Ryu's chest "I hope these walls are soundproofed."

Ryu chuckled as he ran his fingers along her spine tracing the odd scar he came across "Chances they allowed it because they know," he said "Yoda knew ever since I returned, he says that nothing is impossible, but there is one thing, hiding a secret from him!"

Calista laughed as she raised herself on an elbow to look him straight in the eye "What will happen now?" She asked in concern.

Ryu as he drew he close to him and wrapped his arms around her "At the worst, I'll be cast out of the Order," he explained "And at best, the Order will begin a slow change, If this change saves the Order we have yet to see."

"What will you do if you are caste out?" she whispered resting her head underneath his chin.

"Then I'd join up with you and the others, I'd remain friends with the Order and aid them if they needed it," He said closing his eyes and ran a hand through her crimson colored hair "For even when I am turned away they are still my family like you and the others."

Calista giggled lightly as she nuzzled deeper into him "Always the honorable one aren't you Hisanaga?" She asked wryly.

Ryu chuckled as he yawned "Only to my family _cyar'ika_," he countered as they slipped into slumber "Only to my family."

_Council Chambers_

"What should we do about this?" a Cerean Master asked "He has willingly broken the code Master Yoda!"

"Oh? Like you have Master Mundi?" Yoda retorted "Then perhaps you should be caste out of the Order alongside Knight Hisanaga?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi flinched back from the retort "Still he raises a good, point," Mace Windu stated "He has broken the Code."

"Out of necessity it was," Yoda argued "Prevented his fall it did."

"That is true," Aayla Secura, a blue-skinned female Twi'lek agreed "Whenever I have worked alongside Knight Hisanaga, while he was slightly aggressive, he also showed high degrees of compassion and kindness, something that would not happen if he had fell."

"Prevents his fall Calista does," Master Yaddle, a Jedi of the same species as Yoda "Her and what he has learned from the Mandalorians."

"Hah! That is highly unlikely!" Saesee Tiin laughed "All Mandalorians believe in is war and making a profit from it."

"Then you know nothing of them," Yoda reprimanded sharply "The Mandalorians place a high value in their families, and Ryu has often expressed _us_ as his family, no betray us he never will, only if betray him we do."

"I am in agreement with Master Yoda," Adi Gallia, a dark skinned human female "Jolee often spoke of a change coming upon the Order whether we wanted it or not, I believe we _need_ to change before we are destroyed from our stubborn pride."

Another female with a striking resemblance to Adi laughed "I still remember when Jolee came in here ranting about our pride," she reminisced "And sadly he was right, we have become arrogant in the thoughts that we are unaffected by emotions."

"Still we have followed this path for thousands of years you cannot change it all in one day!" Mace argued "He has willingly broke the Code that we _all_ swear to."

"Master Windu," Yoda began slowly looking over to the imposing dark skinned master "While I agree that he has broken the Code, broke he did to prevent his fall, had he not, become a Dark Jedi he would."

"So what are you suggesting Master Yoda?" Mace asked darkly "Allow him to continue to be a Jedi and maintain his relationship with Miss Shae?"

Yoda nodded "An asset Ryu is to the Order," He argued "Teaches the younglings the reality of the outside world, which we are all unwilling to do, are we not?"

Mace nodded grimly "But to change the entire Order?" He asked "Why?"

"Dark times are coming Master Windu," Yoda prophesied "Proves that the Dark Jedi on Dxun does, returning the Sith are."

"But they were wiped out after the battle of Ruusan were they not?" Even Piell, a Lannik Jedi Master with a scar over his left eye "I remember learning about it when _I_ was a youngling."

"So long as there is light there is darkness," Yoda recited "Told me himself Knight Hisanaga did, and the truth he speaks, return the Sith always have, be ready we must."

Mace sighed "And if it does come to war with them again Knight Hisanaga would be a valuable asset," he conceded "So we are in agreement on this?"

The entire council nodded in agreement "Very well," Yoda announced with a broad smile "Inform Knight Hisanaga I will tomorrow, busy he currently is I sense." Yoda chuckled at the colored faces of his fellow Masters as they left the room leaving him and Mace alone.

"So the Order will change," Mace mused as he stared out to Coruscant "It will be shaky, many will not want the change."

Yoda hummed in agreement as he joined his friend by the window "Truth you speak Mater Windu," he agreed "Even I am wary of change, but a necessity it is."

Mace nodded gravely "But will it help us survive though I wonder." He said as the pair fell silent and observed the City-Planet.

_Following Day, Training Halls_

Twelve year old Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, or Scout as she was more commonly referred to, panted in exhaustion as her muscles burned from fatigue her shoulder length rust red hair sticking to the nape of her neck while her grey eyes were hard with determination. Scout was at the bottom of her class due to her low connection with the Force, she however did not let that stop her as she continually drove herself past her limits in her lightsaber training and her hand-to-hand training, in fact Master Ilena Xan, or Iron Fist as the younglings called her, often praised her Hand-to-Hand abilities and her resourcefulness in combat. Her nickname came from the fact that she would often 'Scout out' the competition during the Padawan tournaments to learn weaknesses she could exploit and could read a situation better than any other Padawan. Unfortunately due to her low sensitivity she was passed over by many of the Knights and Masters looking for a Padawan, this upcoming tournament was her last chance to impress a Knight or Master.

"Hey _Ad'ika_ you better take a break before you hurt yourself!" A voice called out.

Looking up from her push-ups she spotted a brunette male walking towards her wearing customized Jedi robes and had gauntlets and armored leggings, she instantly recognized the infamous Knight Ryu Hisanaga "Ah Master Hisanaga," she said hastily standing up to bow, but ended up stumbling and nearly fell only to be caught by a bemused Ryu "S-sorry."

"No need to apologize _ad'ika_," he soothed with a grin "You best take a break though, especially if you don't want to tear a muscle, hurts like a bitch those do." Scout blushed in embarrassment and nodded shyly as she sat down "So why are you training so hard _ad'ika?_" he asked as he sat down with little grace next to her.

"I, uhh, I was training for the upcoming tournament," she admitted stammering "This is my last chance to get a Master before I'm shipped off to the Agricultural Corps."

"Ahh, that time of year eh?" Ryu mused "I remember those days, actually I thought no one would accept me because of my rashness, crudeness and flagrant disregard for rules, especially after I ended up using one of the other _Jetii_ lightsaber when I was disarmed in my match."

"You stole a lightsaber?" Scout asked in disbelief looking up at the Knight in shock.

Ryu laughed "Two actually," he corrected "Turns out one of the ones I 'borrowed' was one Jolee Korudis, my future Master."

Scout made a face "Really? Even after you stole his lightsaber?" She asked.

Ryu chuckled "Yup, that's the reason why all _Jetii_ are required to set their sabers to training mode during a tournament." He explained with a wide grin "So why are you so worried _ad'ika_, many Master would want a Padawan who trains as hard as you do."

Scout brought her knees up to her chin "Because of my low Force connection," she admitted "I'm for all intents and purposes non-sensitive."

"Bah!" Ryu exclaimed startling Scout "Then they are fools young Scout, for you would be able to survive in places they could not as a result, most _Jetii_ need the force to wield a lightsaber properly without cutting their own arms off, you however I bet would be completely fine wielding a lightsaber without the Force, you're a Weapon Master in the making."

"You really think so?" she asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's not what I think that matters _ad'ika_," he corrected as he stood up "It's what _you_ think. Good luck with your training, and if you need help or just somebody to talk to just ask alright!"

"Thank you Knight Hisanaga!" she called out excitedly as he left leaving an encouraged Youngling in his wake.

"Kind of you that was," Yoda said smiling at the young Knight as he fell into step beside him "To encourage her like that will increase her drive even further."

Ryu chuckled lightly "She certainly is impressive," he admitted before settling a serious gaze on Yoda "Be straight with me _Ba'buir_, am I to be exiled for breaking the Code?"

Yoda hummed as his cane tapped a regular rhythm as they walked "No," he declared "Allow it the Order will, but closely watch we will, and reintroduce marriage for the Jedi from your relationship with Calista we will decide depending on how it turns out."

Ryu smiled broadly at the diminutive Master before suddenly sweeping him up in a massive hug "You _Ba'buir_ are the greatest." Ryu praised once he set Yoda down.

"Know that, I already do," Yoda joked "Marry Calista will you?"

Ryu nodded "We'll exchange the vows tonight most likely," he said with a smile "You will never realize how much this means to me Master Yoda."

Yoda chuckled and made a shooing gesture with his "Go young Knight, go and spend time with your Wife-to-be." He ordered making Ryu flash a grin before disappearing.

_Ryu's Quarters_

Calista mumbled something unintelligible as she slowly came back to the land of the living "Blast Ryu what time is it?" she groaned out making Ryu laugh.

"Half past noon, _Cyar'ika,_" he answered "And before you ask there is a good reason for me waking you."

"Well spit it out Hisanaga," she ordered "Unlike you I can't spend the entire night having sex and be bright and cheery in the morning."

"I just spoke to Master Yoda," he explained his face splitting into a massive smile "The council will allow us to marry."

Calista was immediately shot up wide awake "You're kidding," she demanded but smiled when his smiled grew even wider, squealing she lunged at Ryu knocking them both off the bed as she pressed her lips to his in a very passionate kiss "So please tell me we're going to exchange the vows soon."

"We are," he confirmed grinning "Just waiting on a couple of guests who wanted to be present."

_Dormitory Hallways_

"So it's really being allowed?" Obi-wan asked for the millionth time as he, his Master and Yoda made their way to Ryu's room.

"It is," Yoda replied patiently for the millionth time "Be patient young Kenobi, for we are here."

Qui-gon knocked on the door and chuckled as he heard a strangled 'Just a minute!' from beyond the door followed by a rustle of fabric before the door was opened to reveal a ruffled Ryu with Calista behind him hurriedly putting on her shirt "Hey, come on in!" he said smiling brightly at the trio.

"So how does this work exactly?" Qui-gon asked as they entered the room, Qui-gon and Yoda were unfazed by the small armory while Obi-wan stared in open shock.

"It's just a simple matter of us reciting a vow between each other," Calista responded "Ryu wanted the three of you here since you're his _aiit_, and if your his _aiit_ you're my _aiit_."

"Honored we would be to witness this union." Yoda said as he got comfortable on a seat while Ryu and Calista faced each other.

Taking a breath they both spoke at the same time "_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.(1)_" They recited in unison and kissed deeply when they finished.

"That was surprisingly simple." Obi-wan stated once they parted making the pair laugh.

"Mandalorians _are_ surprisingly simple." Ryu retorted grinning broadly as the pair followed the trio out of the room "You want to join us for dinner?"

Yoda hummed with his eyes half closed "Sounds good, dinner does, where will it be?" he asked.

"A small place called 'Ringer's'," Calista answered "We know the owner through one of our contracts so we get a lower price."

"That sounds good, Padawan, will you be joining?" Qui-gon asked turning to Obi-wan who nodded enthusiastically.

"Right just let us freshen up first." Ryu said as the pair disappeared back into their room.

"So I take the Order is going to go through a serious change?" Qui-gon mused as they waited for the newlyweds.

Yoda nodded "A slow change," he amended "But a change nonetheless."

Obi-wan remained silent as the two Masters discussed the coming changes this will bring to the order "Umm, Masters?" he said getting their attention "Um, _why_ exactly does the Order need to change?"

Yoda chuckled softly "Because young Padawan, change will come to the Order whether we like it or not," he explained "And we need to change with the times to survive, or we would have to rebuild the Order from the ground up."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding just as the door opened to reveal Ryu in his regular Jedi garb and Calista wearing a sleeveless tunic and tight pants, both were white, with the trim of the shirt being red, while the pant's trim was black, she also had a pair of blasters on her hips "You guys ready?" Ryu asked and received a nod of confirmation.

"C'mon then, I'm starved." Calista groaned linking arms with Ryu as the Jedi laughed and followed the pair.

_One Month Later, Morning_

All throughout the following Month the entire Temple was abuzz with the knowledge that the Order may be relaxing it's rules concerning marriage and the marriage of one Ryu Hisanaga to Calista Shae, their neighbors were thankful that Ryu had soundproofed his room, thus allowing them to sleep without being woken up by the pairs 'celebration' of their marriage, a many male younglings and the younger Padawans, after hearing the rumors and the announcement made by the High Council, had dreams of rescuing princesses from pirates and outlaws and marrying them after returning them safely home, while the females dreamt of meeting their perfect man.

The Masters however where quick to remind them that this was still in its trial basis and may not happen at all, one youngling in particular however just shrugged and kept up her training. Scout, after talking with Ryu, had taken the Knight's words to heart and devoted herself to furthering her skills, she had went to Ryu and Calista on numerous occasions and learned various grappling techniques from the pair, fortunately the pair also forced her to rest and often had to drag her to the cafeteria to get her to eat. It was in that month that Calista had become as much a part of the Temple as Ryu with her caring demeanor she had become something of a sister figure to many of the younglings of the Temple to the point where she _had_ to watch what she said due to the fact they had a habit of following her around the Temple.

_Arena Waiting Area_

Scout was currently in the waiting area of the participants for the tournament running through a series of exercises to loosen her body up for the tournament. When her name was called she stepped out into the arena and faced her first opponent, Jaden Coral, a younger Twi'lek Padawan hopeful at the age of ten with light red skin wielding a viridian colored saber opposed to her sky blue one.

"This is a single combat match," Master Xan announced "The match will go till you land a critical blow or I say otherwise understood?" She looked sharply at the two Padawan hopefuls who nodded "Begin!"

Scout took up a defensive position and mentally went over everything she knew about her opponent '_Strong in the Form I style,_' she assessed '_Slower reaction time on his right compared to his left, not very skilled in telekinesis, but highly skilled in mental manipulation, low scores in hand-to-hand._' She grinned as a plan formulated in her mind on the strategy to use.

Jaden was the first to act as he rushed forward and made a two-handed side swipe that Scout leaped over before rushing in herself and lanced her blade out straight to his neck that was quickly parried, Jaden was caught by surprise however when her empty hand grabbed his tunic and following the movements Ryu had showed her she flipped over him and suplexed him into the ground before rolling away and quickly regaining her defensive stance waiting to see how Jaden responded, if he did at any rate.

Up in the stands Ryu chuckled slightly as Jaden stood back up slowly wincing as he rubbed the back of his head "Did you teach her that _cyar'ika?_" Calista asked grinning at her husband.

"That I did," he confirmed "She takes up anything I teach her like sponge with water."

Back in the arena Jaden was much more wary as he circled Scout again and started sending out metal probes trying to get her to surrender. Scouts response was to smirk and charge in with a quick stab followed up by her spinning around her opponent while grabbing his tunic and throwing him over her shoulder and rolled away from his low swipe as he recovered and tumbled further when he unexpectedly launched a 'Force Push' at her while he charged forward forcing her on the defensive. Ducking under his saber Scout scored a blow on his leg making him give out a startled cry before she got up behind him and placed her saber along his throat ending the match. "Winner, Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy!" The referee announced to loud cheers as the crowd stood up clapping and cheering and Scout shook hands with Jaden before heading back to the waiting area.

Scout sighed as she relaxed her tense muscles slipping into a semi-meditative state observing everyone around her as they went out and returned from their fights, some came back without a scratch on them while others had scorch and burn marks all over their body wincing as the medics treated the burns, one Padawan actually had grabbed his opponents lightsaber resulting in his entire hand being burned, he did win the match however.

Scout's named was called for her next matched and she dragged herself to her feet and entered the arena once more and faced off against her next opponent, a Wookiee named Zalhar, crap "You both know the rules, begin!"The Referee announced and Zalhar launched forward with a massive swing that Scout opted to dodge rather than risking an attempt at blocking.

As Zalhar kept up the offensive Scout continued to dodge '_Zalhar is fast, powerful, and extremely dangerous in a fight,_' she mentally recited the information she had collected on him '_While not extraordinarily powerful in the force he is adept at controlling it leading to a balanced fighting style when mixed with his Djem So._' Leaping back Scout separated herself from the wookiee teen just and he made a double overhand strike '_My strength of Hand-to-Hand fighting is nullified by his own strength and Hand-to-Hand skills,_' Scout narrowed her eyes '_In other words, Crap in a shit basket._'

Ducking Scout dodged the slash from Zalhar and pushed forward in a shoulder tackle into the his gut making the wookiee bellow out as he staggered back, not relenting Scout pressed her offence by slipping into the Form II and started pushing back her opponent, unfortunately her assault was drawn up short when their blades deadlocked giving Zalhar the advantage. Roaring out a challenge he pushed hard with all of his strength sending the teen girl tumbling back a couple of meters.

Recovering quickly Scout back flipped to her feet and leapt to the side out of the way of Zalhar's stab before retaliating with a groin to head vertical slash that the wookiee nimbly dodged with a speed belying his size. The pair circled each other their sabers at the ready (Scout) Zalhar said respectfully with the translator droid on his belt translating for him (This has been an enjoyable match, you are certainly a credit to your training.)

Scout grinned at the elder, by a couple of months, wookiee "Same to you Zalhar," She complimented as she shifted her stance deactivating her lightsaber holding it at her waist in one hand as he other hovered over it ready to grab it at a moment's notice "But this match won't go on forever."

Zalhar nodded in agreement as he shifted his stance to holding his lightsaber parallel to the ground as his legs spread out.

_Stands_

"What stance is she taking Master?" Obi-wan asked "I don't recognize it."

"You wouldn't," Qui-gon reassured "It's a stance for an ancient sword style that I never realized was still in use."

Behind them Ryu chuckled "Like I said earlier, she picks up anything taught to her like a sponge." He praised "The style is called Bottojutsu, striking at the same moment of the draw."

"You know it Ryu?" Qui-gon asked curiously with a raised eyebrow making him chuckle.

"No, but I do." Calista corrected smiling "She asked us if we knew any sword styles that would fit her."

_Arena_

Scout breathed evenly as she waited for Zalhar to strike, but the wookiee was being patient himself. Suddenly Zalhar burst into motion charging the smaller girl his Lightsaber in motion as her hand curled around hers and she blurred into motion many of the padawans and a good portion of the Knights loosing track of her just as she reappeared behind Zalhar her lightsaber ignited and outstretched as the pair sat there for a minute everyone drew in a collective breath of anticipation.

"Damn." Scout muttered as she felt the burn from the training saber along her neck.

(That's putting it mildly.) Zalhar agreed feeling his own burn across his chest (My hair will never grow back properly now.)

It started off as a giggle but soon the entire arena was filled with Scout's laughter as she clutched at her waist "We're in the middle of a tournament and your worried about your hair?" She asked incredulously.

Zalhar growled in irritation (I worked hard for this shiny coat thank you!) He roared back at her.

Soon the two descended into a bickering match even as the referee declared the match a draw due to mutual 'lethal hits' making the gathered crowd chuckle as they moved off the field still bickering. Ryu smirked and slipped out of his seat and weaved his way through the crowd making his way to the waiting area.

Scout heaved a sigh as she washed her face off wincing as a bit of water irritated her burn. Frowning she watched the twin trails of water that had nothing to do with the water she splashed on her face, grumbling she swiped the twin trails of moisture from her cheeks "What's wrong _ad'ika?_" A voice asked.

Whirling around Scout say Ryu leaning against the door looking at her with a concerned gaze "Nothing." She denied hurriedly as she turned away.

"Bullshit _ad'ika_," Ryu stated "Now tell me what's wrong."

Scout sighed bitterly as she sat down on the bench her tears finally springing from her eyes "It's just that winning this tournament was my last chance to get a master," She explained tearfully trying to stem the flow of tears "B-but now no one will accept me as their Padawan, I wasn't even able to get past the second round."

"Want to know something Scout?" Ryu asked as he sat down beside her "That match I told you about before, I didn't even win it, and it was the _first_ round." Scout blinked and looked up at Ryu in surprise "Just because you lost doesn't mean you wouldn't be accepted as a Padawan, many of the Knights and Masters where impressed that you where able to battle a superior opponent to a draw, not an easy task to accomplish, you made quite the impression out there. Which is why I'm here right now actually."

"Huh?" Scout responded confused.

"I was wondering if you want to be my Padawan learner Scout." He explained grinning at the Padawan "I had decided to ask you when we had met while you where training, and you coming to me and Calista for aid in your training only solidified my decision. So Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy, will you accept my offer to be my Padawan?"

Scout's jaw dropped as she stared in awe at the Knight as he stood up and offered her his hand "Yes!" She confirmed enthusiastically gabbing his hand pulling herself up matching his grin.

"Alright," He said "My training will be hard and at times you may feel like you will die, but I can guarantee that by the time I'm done with you you will be worthy of the Knight ranking, So Scout, be ready by 0700 tomorrow morning at Hanger three with you pack," Ryu grinned evilly at Scout making her feel incredibly nervous "Because you'll be meeting my 'Family'."

Scout gulped as Ryu walked away laughing evilly '_I wonder if it's too late to say no?_' She wondered to herself as she felt like someone walked over her grave.

END CHAPTER

OoOoOoO

1- Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde: Mandalorian Marriage vow, translates to: We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.


End file.
